Moonlight
by Catwithoutamap
Summary: on a return from a very different mission having to do with Opal Koboi Holly and Julius realize something neither considered


_just something I came up with while ago perfectly pointless to help put a light in your day, well hopefully it will I have absolutely no idea what floats your boat. keep smiling. And it has now been updated fixed a couple of sentances and some other stuff that was bothering me. still hope you enjoy. _

Holly came in for a landing her left leg buckling as she put weight on it; Root followed close behind her. She removed her helmet one handed, she still had her gun in her hand, and was just about to bend over to look for an acorn when the commander pinned her too the tree one hand on either side of her shoulders.

"What under the surface of this planet made you do that?" he yelled his face, which in most cases would have been bright purple was as white as a sheet. Holly who had been staring at her feet, she had of course been expecting this lecture, looked up and opened her mouth to reply when she met his eyes.

Root stared at her. He was close enough to feel the barrel of her gun brushing his thigh. Her eyes caught in the moonlight once before without thinking he bent forward and kissed her. He felt something brush briefly against his thigh as it slipped from her hand, her gun he thought with the small part of his mind that was still functioning. Her arms rose half way from her sides as his slipped around her waist. He felt her hesitate and was about to pull away when she slipped her arms around her shoulders. When he finally did pull back she was breathing hard.

"Oh gods," she murmured and slid from the embrace to the ground her back sill firmly pressed against the tree. Julius Root then became aware of the buzzing nose that he had been conveniently ignoring for the past few minutes. His helmet, he realized after a few seconds confusion he picked it up and was immediately greeted by a very annoyed Foaly.

"What is going on," snapped the centaur "I have been trying to get something through that thick scull of yours for," Root, firmly retuned to irritable commander mode, cut him off.

"Centaur you seem to have forgotten who you're talking. We had to stop by a hot spot H-Captain Short took a rather nasty laser burn to the leg and we had to get it patched up."

Foaly grimaced thought neither could see.

"Holly, you all right? Holly?" when she didn't reply Foaly turned his questioning back to Julius. "So what happened, I thought I was keeping a rather close eye on you two but when I last glanced at the read outs Holly's pain sensors were off the scale." Root sighed, a rustle of static in the speakers.

"Captain Short," he paused, "she took the shot too the leg when she disobeyed an order and went after our friend Opal without waiting for back up." Foaly's intake of breath was audible when suddenly a new voice joined the conversation.

"What Foaly, I've been shot plenty of times. Anyway I'm fine." Root glanced over to were Holly stood, admittedly she was leaning against the tree so she didn't put weight on her bad leg. One hand curled around something that fit snugly in her palm the other holding her helmet.

"Why didn't you answer earlier Holly," Holly grimaced at Foaly's question.

"I uh, didn't hear you I was looking for an acorn, oh and sir," she turned her question to her superior, "can we go?" Root nodded. Helmets were donned and the two took off the flight to the shuttle port was silent and thought he knew he probably would get yelled at once they were alone if they ever were Root could not help but feel slightly light headed.

When they landed Holly immediately bent and planted her acorn. A few minutes later she was back on her feet having a heated discussion with Foaly about why she had not answered him earlier, it seemed he didn't quite believe her. Finally she exclaimed.

"Foaly just shut up and leave me alone," snapped Holly, "I'll tell you when I want to." Foaly, much too every ones surprise, shut up.

Holly stepped onto the shuttle feeling extraordinarily tired. She had healed her leg as soon as she had planted her acorn. And thought the healing had helped the pain I had done nothing for her internal turmoil. Her commander had kissed her! For Gods sake! Why had she not hit him? Because he was her commander? She sighed causing the fairy that was causing her so much confusion to turn to her.

"Holly?" her name was more of a question than a mere beginning of a sentence. "What," she cut him off with a shake of her head. She was in no mood to explain what she was feeling. What she didn't know was that he was feeling the exact same.

Julius Roots thoughts chased themselves in circles around the inside of his head. Why had he kissed her? She was his best officer for the god's sake! She was his friend, at least he considered her his friend. DID, she consider him her friend? He too sighed causing her to look at him.

When she heard him sigh Holly began to laugh. Root looked at her surprised. She smiled as she realized the answer to their dilemma. Then with out thinking she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

In Ops booth Foaly's jaw hit the floor as he watched the live feed from one of the internal cameras in the shuttle that Captain Holly Short and Commander Julius Root were supposed to be returning home in. They were as Foaly was now witnessing otherwise occupied.


End file.
